Only You
by Mikashimotaku
Summary: Kashino can only help but reflect on the most important girl in his life. After all, it is only her, and her alone, that allowed him to become the person he is now. Kashigo oneshot.


**Me:Just a quick little one-shot. I didn't really think it belonged in ILYF, since it's not really in the school age anymore. So I'll just make it a stand alone. LOL. It's kinda short. Sorry about that xP**

**As always, I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

Only You

He could not think of anyone who meant more to him.

She was perfect in his sight, not a flaw to penetrate her. Her narrow frame that seemed to curve just slightly to fit at his side, with his arm wrapped around her. The way she traced patterns along his jaw line, curiously; like a five year old who had just discovered crayola crayons.

She was his most treasured girl. None had ever made him feel the same way she did. The way she laughed made his heart melt. Her dazzling brown eyes would light up, brighter than any lights he had ever seen in Paris. Those thick eyelashes, fluttering like butterflies, batting against his skin as she leaned in for a kiss on the cheek. Her slender arms wrapped around his neck; automatically, his hands went for her waist.

They could just sit there for a while, neither saying a word. He would close his eyes, feeling her toy with his blond hair. Occasionally, she would ask him questions. They were questions that he had never once thought about.

He would never get tired of how innocent she was; the cheerful oblivion from the horrors that hung over the world. He wanted to shield her from all those things. His main goal to keep that ever shining smile on her face.

When she cried, it was like his heart broke in two. Though, inevitably, people must cry at some point. So when it came to that point in time, he would just hold her. Mind you, she wasn't an obnoxious crier who gave you a headache with their moaning. No, she cried softly, that tore the heart with empathy. She would snuggle against his chest, burying her face into his chest. Her tears soaked into his shirt, and he never really minded. Sometimes, she could cry for hours, only to stop because she was just too tired to go on.

At that point, he would run his hands through her hair, smoothing it out and giving her a smile. Simply, he would say, "Are you okay now?"

Then she would nod, and wipe the trails of salty tears from her face. Despite the flushed cheeks and red eyes, she would give him her best smile. As soon as he saw it, he knew she was finally better.

When they had nothing to talk about, he'd play with her hair. It was healthy and long, flowing like curvy little rivers. Sometimes, if she asked, he'd try putting in different hair clips into her hair. Though, he could never do it right. Her favourite were always the strawberry clips. It had taken him a long time to figure out how to put them in right, but once he did, he was glad.

The face she made when she saw his handy work. Her reflection in the mirror; eyes widening with wonder, she turned back and smiled at him.

She liked to tell him stories, and quite the creative stories they were. She had all these motherly stories that you would tell a child at bedtime. It was that way, probably because she liked to repeat the stories she had heard once.

When he asked her to tell stories of her own, she usually drifted off into stories of different decadent desserts, her mouth beginning to water shamelessly.

As much as she loved to eat sweets, she loved to make them too. The two of them could spend hours in the kitchen together, working on as many sweets as they pleased. Though, she loved the chocolate ones the best. Not just because she loved the flavour; but because it was him who had made them.

She always to add too much sugar in her sweets; she had always had a strong sweet tooth. Yet, he ate what she made anyway, because after all, he had come to appreciate what she accomplished. Besides, there had been worst before, all those years ago.

She liked to joke around too. She always told him that he had something on his face, only to distract him so she could lick the spatula when they were finished with it. He thought she would have outgrown something as silly as that, but apparently not so.

No matter how many sweets they made, her stunned expression never changed, when they took their treasure out of the oven. She was never patient enough to wait for it to cool, and he would always laugh at her when she burned her tongue. But he was always there to give her a cool glass of water to fix it.

All in all, she was the only one. The only one he knew he could love so much. This was because he was not afraid. He would never lose her. He loved her so much, and she returned it as strong as he did. Though he had been sceptical at first, there was no doubt left in his mind.

He smiled then, looking at her reach for another brownie, "What?" She asked curiously.

Kashino shook his head, "Nothing. You know I love you, right?"

She grinned, showing off the chocolate staining her lips, "Of course I do. You're the best in the whole world."

She would always be his.

There was no doubt about it.

She'd always be a Daddy's girl.

And he'd always love his daughter.

* * *

**Me: HAHAHA. I had to. I wanted to see if I could trick you guys into thinking he was talking about Ichigo the whole time. Did I succeed? **

**Yes?**

**No?**

**Kashino: That was pointless.**

**Me: Aw, come on! It was fun!**

**Kashino: ... Whatever.**

**Me: Anyway, I hope you liked it! I'm in quite the writing mood right now, so we'll see how much I can get done before that disappears. Please leave a sweet review for me, and I'll see you all later! Ja ne!**

**xoxo**

**~Mikashi-chan :)**


End file.
